House of Aglarn
The House of Aglarn was the Imperial House of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire. It was founded by His Imperial Highness Emperor Ulfigo I, 1st Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire on 14th March 687. The House of Aglarn became extinct with the death of its last member, His Imperial Highness Emperor Yaren II, 21st Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire, on 21st August 1064. Members and Descent In its history the House of Aglarn has had 121 members, 48 men and 73 women (including 24 by marriage). *Ulfigo Aglarn (644-688) married Penjoi Yebirze (643-687) **Beperui Aglarn (674-726) married (as his first wife) Sezrado Luciven (673-694) and (as his second wife) Posema Quelix (675-715) ***Ulfigo Aglarn (693-737) married Gronlar Jiffuse (695-742) ****Ulfigo Aglarn (715-726) ****Plenora Aglarn (716-720) ****Ornarm Aglarn (718-721) ****Beperui Aglarn (721-722) ****Yaren Aglarn (724-726) ****Sezrado Algarn (725-740) ****Polaun Aglarn (726-752) married Redyce Vikends (732-755) *****Polaun Aglarn (751-793) married Hekaro Devunol (761-785) ******Hekaro Aglarn (781-802) married Benyui Olerje (781-806) of the House of Olerje *******Benyui Olerje (802-826) ******Polaun Aglarn (784-814) married Durwhix Quoyfil (783-810) *******Polaun Aglarn (802-812) *******Ulfigo Aglarn (804-847) married (as his first wife) Icergar Helbe (806-834) and (as his second wife) Huyce Pofinbe (817-865) ********Icergar Aglarn (833-841) ********Huyce Aglarn (842-855) ********Ulfigo Aglarn (843-869) married Fudyce Ermbil (847-869) *********Beperui Aglarn (865-887) married Wercko Vlenbym (862-891) **********Yaren Aglarn (886-923) married Keharna Bojenva (894-930) ***********Yaren Aglarn (918-921) ***********Beperui Aglarn (921-938) ***********Wercko Aglarn (922-923) **********Beperui Aglarn (887-925) married Cierce Anarbow (881-925) ***********Cierce Aglarn (911-914) ***********Beperui Aglarn (912-921) ***********Ulfigo Aglarn (913-918) ***********Polaun Aglarn (916-942) married Quivar Shemido (916-942) ************Polaun Aglarn (940-951) ************Yaren Aglarn (941-942) ***********Yaren Aglarn (918-920) ***********Lorbash Aglarn (920-945) married Huyce Sweyarn (924-951) ************Lorbash Aglarn (943-987) married Triltar Lasogh (948-1002) *************Lorbash Aglarn (970-999) married Ruglia Jellarn (971-1005) **************Ruglia Aglarn (992-998) **************Lorbash Aglarn (993-1004) **************Triltar Aglarn (994-1005) **************Beperui Aglarn (995-1005) **************Huyce Aglarn (997-1007) **************Cierce Aglarn (998-1012) *************Triltar Aglarn (971-991) *************Huyce Aglarn (972-973) *************Cierce Aglarn (975-1005) married Brayns Hiselbe (978-1003) of the House of Hiselbe **************Cierce Hiselbe (998-1027) **************Brayns Hiselbe (999-1020) **************Triltar Hiselbe (1001-1002) **************Huyce Hiselbe (1002-1023) *************Wercko Aglarn (978-1007) married Ladui Ploll (989-1010) of the House of Ploll *************Fudyce Aglarn (979-1004) married Prengash Elgarn (978-1014) of the House of Elgarn **************Prengash Elgarn (1004-1012) *************Beperui Aglarn (981-1023) married Byavar Pabarno (986-1019) **************Beperui Aglarn (1010-1011) **************Byavar Aglarn (1011-1027) **************Triltar Aglarn (1014-1035) **************Lorbash Aglarn (1015-1054) married Prithor Dalcarn (1017-1048) ***************Prithor Aglarn (1034-1042) ***************Lorbash Aglarn (1037-1054) ***************Beperui Aglarn (1038-1055) ***************Byavar Aglarn (1041-1055) ***************Ulfigo Aglarn (1044-1045) ***************Triltar Aglarn (1046-1049) ***************Yaren Aglarn (1047-1064) **************Ulfigo Aglarn (1017-1023) **************Huyce Aglarn (1018-1032) *************Durwhix Aglarn (983-1006) *************Ulfigo Aglarn (985-990) *************Hekaro Aglarn (987-1014) married Carelui Levirade (979-1023) of the House of Levirade **************Carelui Levirade (1008-1034) married Bacnar Dikalo (1011-1054) ***************Bacnar Levirade (1031-1043) ***************Hekaro Levirade (1033-1047) **************Hekaro Levirade (1009-1023) **************Lorbash Levirade (1012-1068) married Fudyce Halemo (1010-1059) *********Fudyce Aglarn (867-869) ********Durwhix Aglarn (844-854) ********Polaun Aglarn (848-854) *******Durwhix Aglarn (805-813) *******Hekaro Aglarn (806-812) *******Beperui Aglarn (808-817) *******Yaren Aglarn (810-822) ****Penjoi Aglarn (727-761) married Vibynah Afevil (727-758) of the House of Afevil *****Penjoi Afevil (754-787) married Tifego Gevenk (761-783) of the House of Gevenk ******Tifego Gevenk (780-823) married Birtar Deylar (788-818) *******Birtar Gevenk (817-828) *******Penjoi Gevenk (818-820) ******Vibynah Gevenk (782-796) *****Gronlar Afevil (755-788) married Crymor Gikarn (750-802) of the House of Gikarn ******Crymor Gikarn (773-785) ******Gronlar Gikarn (775-814) married Torgick Kavilarn (763-814) of the House of Kavilarn *******Torgick Kavilarn (810-848) married Tebcoi Sarnil (821-859) ********Torgick Kavilarn (847-850) ******Vibynah Gikarn (777-783) ******Ulfigo Gikarn (779-798) ******Penjoi Gikarn (780-788) ******Sezrado Gikarn (782-787) ******Beperui Gikarn (784-816) married Fyeular Liboril (782-824) *******Fyeular Gikarn (803-807) *******Beperui Gikarn (805-813) *******Gronlar Gikarn (806-813) *******Crymor Gikarn (807-820) *******Penjoi Gikarn (808-831) *******Vibynah Gikarn (809-815) *******Ulfigo Gikarn (811-833) *******Balzor Gikarn (813-814) *******Sezrado Gikarn (814-825) *******Beperui Gikarn (816-826) ******Balzor Gikarn (786-787) *****Vibynah Afevil (756-797) married Avibar Baslarn (750-788) ******Avibar Afevil (781-788) ******Penjoi Afevil (782-783) ******Vibynah Afevil (784-793) *****Ulfigo Afevil (757-780) ****Gronlar Aglarn (728-738) ****Lorbash Aglarn (731-756) married Vorubar Beatip (733-769) *****Lorbash Aglarn (752-761) *****Ulfigo Aglarn (753-778) married Quaro Bupenil (755-781) ******Quaro Aglarn (777-801) *****Beperui Aglarn (754-798) married Culesa Ravarn (763-788) ******Culesa Aglarn (782-802) ******Vorubar Aglarn (783-822) married Wyvelui Tundil (781-825) of the House of Tundil *******Vorubar Tundil (820-838) *******Culesa Tundil (822-830) ******Gronlar Aglarn (784-806) ******Sezrado Aglarn (787-797) ******Penjoi Aglarn (788-801) *****Vorubar Aglarn (756-757) ****Crageli Aglarn (734-750) ***Redyce Aglarn (699-720) ***Beperui Aglarn (701-706) ***Plenora Aglarn (703-715) ***Tavimar Aglarn (705-750) married Oviryn Grelas (702-727) of the House of Grelas ****Oviryn Grelas (723-774) married (as his first wife) Troilar Rafilan (723-765) and (as his second wife) Durwhix Eruhorm (754-774) *****Troilar Grelas (748-760) *****Tavimar Grelas (750-756) *****Posema Grelas (752-774) *****Oviryn Grelas (753-775) *****Penjoi Grelas (759-767) *****Sezrado Grelas (762-767) *****Beperui Grelas (764-769) *****Jigarm Grelas (765-807) ****Tavimar Grelas (724-727) ***Crageli Aglarn (706-708) ***Yaren Aglarn (709-741) married Gilarm Besren (717-742) ****Gilarm Aglarn (739-742) ****Yaren Aglarn (740-745) ****Posema Aglarn (741-786) married Hypeven Pulupe (738-775) of the House of Pulupe *****Posema Pulupe (769-781) *****Hypeven Pulupe (771-785) *****Yaren Pulupe (774-787) *****Gilarm Pulupe (775-807) ***Ornarm Aglarn (711-715) ***Ulatyce Aglarn (712-738) married Oltasre Fruthile (711-754) of the House of Fruthile ****Ulatyce Fruthile (736-759) ****Oltasre Fruthile (738-759) married Thovar Elsbur (739-765) **Wertud Aglarn (681-694) *Obnom Aglarn (655-688) married Cierun Viruboch (661-699) **Durwhix Aglarn (686-707) Category:House of Aglarn Category:Imperial Family of Macnerolon